ookamisanandhersevencompanionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Himura Machiko
Himura Machiko appears in episode 12. Machiko is a classmate of Ryoushi, Ryouko, and Ringo. She comes from a very poor family that is in debt, and has multiple part-time jobs that she uses to help her dad pay it off. One day, as she is delivering newspapers, she notices Ryoushi out walking his "expensive-looking" dogs in front of his "expensive-looking" house, however is unable to remember who he is, since no one really notices Ryoushi except his friends. She realizes that if she makes him fall in love with her and get married, then she will not have to worry about being poor. She calls him her "Meal Ticket." The next day she asks him out and asks him to get married in the future, to which Ryoushi tries to refuse, however his efforts prove futile. Later, Machiko asks the Otogi Bank to lend her for a day, to which they accept, to Ryoushi's dismay. In the middle of their "date" she sends Ryoushi away before getting ambushed by people whom her family owes money to. Appearantly, Machiko's father took the payment money and ran, so they went to her to collect it. Just as they are about to take advantage of Himura's vulnerable state, Ryoushi uses his slingshot to shoot a smokeball at the thugs so that he and Machiko can get away. Once they are safe, Machiko reveals that she was using Ryoushi all along in the hopes that he would solve her debt and poverty problems. He becomes angry, but not at her, and asks her if she wants him to save her. He then puts in a call to someone, whether it was his Aunt or The Otogi Bank is unclear. Before Machiko can ask what is going on, they are attacked by a mob of the thugs who were trying to collect the debt. It seems that there are too many for Ryoushi to take out with his slingshot and he is about to be overwhelmed when Ryouko comes in for the rescue (she has been tailing Ryoushi and Machiko on their date for fear that Ryoushi might fall for Machiko and not Ryouko, but she refuses to acknowledge this). At the witness of the teamwork and skill that Ryouko and Ryoushi have, Machiko actually ends up falling in love with Ryoushi. After the fight, they return to Ryoushi's house where Machiko has been taken in by Ryoushi's Aunt and her husband as a member of the family, allowing Machiko to leave her life of poverty behind. Later she tries to confess her love to Ryoushi for real this time, but he rejects her, stating that he has become who he is due to Ryouko and he is still in love with her. Notes * Her character is based from Hans Christian Andersen's "The Little Match Girl" which is a very popular short story among Japanese culture and has been included in various anime and mangas. * Her name is a pun based on the word "Matches" or "Matchsticks" which is translated "Machi" or まち in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters